User blog:Coolharry64/The Zhang Family
The Zhang Family is the first episode of series 6 of the British Supernanny show. Episode summary Husband Hyun-woo and wife Yunyun live in London and both have two twins, Na-rae & Haruka, both aged 12, and 4-year-olds, Ji-hoon and Sho. Hyun-woo works at the local supermarket, whilst Yunyun is a full-time mum. Ji-hoon and Sho are running rings around the house, whilst the two twin sisters are feeling sad and left out. Bedtime is a nightmare for the boys. Ji-hoon has never ever slept a night in his own bedroom, and even has a fear of it. Recap Observation Jo arrives at the Zhang household and meets the two twins and their parents. Na-rae is playing on her Wii U in her bedroom and the boys are acting up, both calling each other names. Haruka is reading in the living room. Jo chats with Na-rae about being left out and the boys teasing her. Ji-hoon and Sho later fight on the stairs. Sho pushed Ji-hoon onto the floor, making him cry. Hyun-woo is at work. Yunyun sends Sho to his bedroom. She threats him by saying if he comes out of his bedroom, her pet wolf who lives in her cupboard will scratch him in the neck. The family go to the shoe shop. Sho didn’t want to go, so Yunyun warned him that she’ll call the shop police. Supernanny is not impressed with Yunyun’s threats. Na-rae and Haruka want to look for some new wellies, because Haruka lost a pair and Na-rae didn’t like the colour of hers. Sho leaves the shop to go to the toy shop, so Yunyun and Haruka run after him. She also threats that if he keeps leaving, he’ll sit in the boot of a murderer’s car. Haruka joked about Sho sitting in her wellies. Na-rae and Haruka got what they wanted, but the boys got nothing. It is lunchtime. Sho and Ji-hoon want a Domino’s Pizza, and their twin sisters also agree. The boys want cheese and tomato, and the girls want pepperoni. Hyun-woo returns home to swap with another worker. Hyun-woo says hi to Jo. The boys hug Hyun-woo. It’s bedtime. The boys refuse to go to bed. Sho is complaining about his lamp not working, while Ji-hoon is screaming his head off. Yunyun locks the door, and leaves. Ji-hoon unlocks the door and heads for the living room. Later, it’s the girl’s bedtime, and the boys have fallen asleep. Parents Meeting Once all of the children have fallen asleep, Jo wants to talk to the parents. She was disgusted by Yunyun’s threats and how she lets all of her kids fight each other. Teaching Jo brings in the family schedule. Jo introduces the Naughty Chair for the boys, and the Reflection Room for the girls. Ji-Hoon’s naughty chair was yellow, whilst Sho’s naughty chair is orange. Jo brings in a long list of house rules. The rules are No Punching, No Hitting, etc. It isn’t long before the Naughty chair is first used, after Ji-hoon hit his brother Sho. He’s placed on for 4 minutes, and escapes 57 times. After his 57 escapes, he is exhausted and stays on the chair. Yunyun needs to go to the supermarket. Jo introduces the Roaming technique. Sho does very well the technique. Ji-hoon runs off in every direction and has to hold on to the trolley for the rest of the journey. When they go home, Sho runs across the road, and is put straight onto the Naughty Chair. He stays on it without escaping. Hyun-woo returns home from the supermarket. It’s bedtime and Jo teaches both Hyun-woo and Yunyun the Stay In Bed technique. Yunyun has to deal with Ji-hoon, whilst Hyun-woo has to deal with Sho. Sho gets put to bed 43 times, and whilst it’s Na-rae and Haruka’s bedtime, Ji-hoon gets put to bed 167 times, more than any child in Supernanny. When Sho is asleep, the girls get their hug by Hyun-Woo before bed. Ji-hoon keeps going until midnight. After Ji-hoon’s 167 returns, he sleeps outside his mum’s bedroom. Yunyun takes a sleeping Ji-hoon into his bedroom, for the first time in 4 years. Jo leaves the family to see if they can do the techniques on their own. Family Test Run The Zhangs try the techniques on their own. Ji-hoon freaks out in the morning, because he was in his room, and went straight for Yunyun’s bedroom. Sho gets put on the Naughty Chair for sneaking chocolate. He escapes 17 times. He apologises to Yunyun. Ji-hoon also get put on the Naughty Chair for peeing in the garden instead of the toilet, and gets returned 96 times. He also apologises. Hyun-woo comes home from the supermarket. Bedtime is more extreme than before. Sho gets returned 75 times, and Ji-hoon 109 times. Yunyun and Hyun-woo was just about to give up, so Na-rae and Haruka stepped in for them. In the end, Sho falls asleep, and Ji-hoon outside the girl’s bedroom. He gets put to his own bedroom, and like yesterday, freaks out in the morning. Ji-hoon & Sho want to go to the park. The Roaming technique goes very well. The two boys listened to Yunyun. Na-rae gets put in the Reflection Room for swearing at Yunyun. It’s bedtime. Bedtime is still extreme. Sho stays in his bed, while Ji-hoon is returned 133 times, and like yesterday, sleeps outside the girl’s bedroom. Yunyun takes Ji-hoon into his own bed, but at 3:17am, he freaks out and goes to Yunyun’s bedroom, and does the Stay in Bed technique again. He was only returned 10 times, and fell asleep in the girl’s bedroom, and is put to bed again. It’s the morning, and like usual, Ji-hoon freaks out. It’s time for the kids to have breakfast. Haruka wants pancakes, but there are no pancakes, which leads to her backchatting to Yunyun. She gets put in the reflection room for swearing and backchatting. Reinforcement In conjunction with Stay in Bed, Jo introduces the Off-The-Hip technique, but they use the alternate steps. Ji-hoon has a choice to sleep in his own bed, or he can have nothing in the morning. Ji-hoon is not making the choice. Yunyun is about to break down, so Jo tells her to say "Right, i need to kick in". Yunyun uses a more firm voice, then walks away. Yunyun tries to hold Ji-hoon down, but isn’t strong enough, so Jo holds him down and Yunyun tells him to make the choice. After 45 minutes, Ji-hoon finally makes the choice, and wants to sleep in his own bed. Jo and Yunyun are really happy. Ji-hoon, for the first time ever, sleep in his own bed for a whole night. Jo leaves the Zhang Family for good. Family Members Gallery AB8726C5-47CE-4E62-A17A-8A1F9B043357.jpeg|Hyun-woo EB587AD1-BD4E-4798-AEE3-EB4E6FF8C606.jpeg|Yunyun 4E1DA2B2-FF6F-49E9-948E-92988E50BC62.jpeg|Na-rae (12) F59F0DCB-9B1B-4209-92A1-8F6E2C48F9B3.jpeg|Haruka (12) 16FAF2AA-0DC5-415D-B627-A254CF9E879B.jpeg|Ji-hoon (4) 5F711F3A-107D-4A08-87FB-9526EF2D7774.jpeg|Sho (4) Category:Blog posts